


Bleeding

by MMPRPink



Series: Galaxy-1: The Dark Lady of the Sith [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brief account of Star Wars: Legends, Middle finger to you Disney!, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Sith!Ahsoka, Star Wars EU/Legends is canon in my stories, lightsaber construction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 21:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMPRPink/pseuds/MMPRPink
Summary: Darth Véurr (formerly Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano) sets out on her quest to construct her Sith Lightsabers.





	Bleeding

**Author's Note:**

> I had a poke at Marvel's rewrite of the Darth Vader comics and of course I nearly forgot the most important aspect. A Sith Lord's/Lady's construction of a lightsaber. Obviously, I have taken heavy inspiration from Darth Vader #4 and #5 and tried to twist them around, so I am not exactly taking story plots. I'm just a sucker for parallels, though.
> 
> In the tags, I'm not joking, I am making Legends canon in my stories. So any mentions of legends somewhere in my other stories are canon; e.g.: Order 151 and Revan. To in my opinion, The Old Republic is seen as history lessons.
> 
> Next, our victim for Véurr's Kyber Crystals: Jedi Knight Serra Keto. She did die in canon at the temple, but I changed it around that she barely escaped death. I chose her because she is a user of Jar'Kai and we all know Ahsoka Tano/Véurr is a practitioner of such fighting technique. That's my reason. The nearly being crushed by a pillar is a small reference to how she actually died in the comics. She still died in 19 BBY, only eight months later.
> 
> I won't spoil anymore, just read and enjoy.

_"The red crystals were corrupted by the dark side, when those who wielded them bent them to their will._

_They call it making the crystal bleed."_

\- Ahsoka Tano, _Ahsoka_ , E.K. Johnston

* * *

Legend:

_ Italics/Underline = Year/Time Span and Scene Change _

_Italics = Communciation via Other Sources; e.g.: Transmission (audio, hologram, holo-recording etc)_

* * *

_ Year: 19 BBY; Eight Months Later… _

Canon: _Post-Star Wars Episode III - Revenge of the Sith_

( _Scene: Clearing, Near River Moon, Al'doleem, Mid Rim_ )

Darth Véurr landed her fighter in a clearing a few miles from the large dam where Am'balaar City is built. The Sith Lady has begun her quest to construct her lightsaber or if she's lucky, lightsabers; while she is capable of fighting with one, Jar'Kai has always been her strength. It would have been more fitting to corrupt the Kyber Crystal belonging to Ahsoka Tano, the weak Jedi Knight who no longer bears herself connection to. Ahsoka's lightsaber was taken by her former Master Anakin Skywalker, her shoto is long gone. The thought of Skywalker angered her, so did the thoughts of his wife Padmé who is now dead; because of her temper, they were supposed to be a family, the Empire would have gave them a better future especially for their child or children. Yet… they turned their backs on her, because of Obi-wan, he was the reason they turned against her. He split them apart, she lost Rex (CT-7567), a former Captain of the 501st Clone Trooper Legion, some feelings for him still lingered, but Rex fell for Ahsoka, not Véurr; though, a part of her feels that Rex could look past the armour she wears, her ' _crimes_ ' against the now fallen Republic and love her for who she is now. The question is: where is he now? The only person who hasn't betrayed her and remained undoubtingly loyal is Six (CT-6666), at least she has someone, other than her Master, she can trust. Shaking her mind of the past, Véurr began to make her trek, to find the Jedi survivor of Order Sixty-six, The Great Jedi Purge. This Jedi is one of many who no doubt survived, it was expected that not all Jedi would be killed, who managed to evade the slaughter but they are close to extinction, so Darth Véurr made it her mission to hunt down the Jedi traitors and kill them. Her Master Sidious did put in countermeasures for this.

It is also how she will make her lightsaber, she needs the Kyber Crystal of a Jedi, as per her Master's instructions. Once she requires a lightsaber, Darth Sidious will tell her where to go next and she will become a true Sith. According to the scouts that were on the planet, there were clues that a Jedi was hiding, Véurr has examined the list of Jedi who most likely survived and one of them was Jedi Knight Serra Keto. When she used to be Ahsoka, she recalls the Jedi to see around the temple, and by name, they just never really talked; but that what was not interesting Lady Véurr. Either it is pure luck or the will of the Dark Side of the Force, it has led her to a Jedi who uses Jar'Kai! Just like her, two Kyber Crystals to take, for the price one life. That is an opportunity she cannot mess up. Véurr's heart skipped, it made her eager to slay Keto and rob her of her lightsabers even more. She will make her Master proud. The Lady of the Sith began to make her journey to locate Knight Serra and face her, she survived the purge, but she certainly won't survive this encounter. All that was seen as Véurr's figure became smaller with distance, was the black cape flowing gracefully behind her.

_ Meanwhile… _

( _Scene: Am'balaar City, Part of the Dam, River Moon, Al'doleem, Mid Rim_ )

Inside a room in what looked to be a garage, a female mechanic laid on her back underneath some of kind fighter, as a boy watched. She was fixing up the ship belonging to a brown-haired woman wearing a cloak. The mechanic quickly deduced that she was a Jedi, after hearing about the purge and the all the lies being told by Emperor Palpatine. She never believed any of it, the Jedi were guardians of the peace, while they did get themselves involved with politics, they had no means to seek power or to control the Republic, it was not their nature. The Jedi introduced herself as Serra Keto, the mechanic was quick to offer her sanctuary, a place to stay and food. Knight Serra was at the temple when it was attacked, _Operation Knightfall_ , it was horrific and it still haunts her. The other Jedi Masters insist she escape and she managed to get into a fighter, the one that is being fixed and escaped Coruscant. The Clones of the 501st marched into the temple, under the lead of a turncoat Jedi, anyone can figure out the Jedi became a Sith and the name quickly spread. Darth Véurr. She barely escaped her after the first encounter and nearly being crushed by a pillar. The Dark Protector, an odd name for a Sith and it was not a male, a female who wielded two lightsabers. She was a fellow user of Jar'Kai like herself, Véurr held the standard sabre and a shoto, a shorter blade, only half the length of a normal lightsaber. What was also noticeable was her style and her grip, unorthodox it is, Véurr used a reverse grip, yet is able to switch on the fly to the typical forward grip; but most of the time, it is reverse. Her fighting style is Form IV: Ataru, however, she also noticed other styles, two others - they were Form V: Shien/Djem So and Form VI: Niman. Ataru and Djem So are her most often used fighting forms. Keto wondered what happened to Skywalker's former Padawan Ahsoka Tano, she made quite a name for herself within the temple to be the youngest to face the Jedi Knight Trials; she was only seventeen and that impressed her. She has been meaning to congratulate the Togruta before everything went to Sith hell. Serra had not seen her at the temple during the attack.

At the same time though, Knight Skywalker and Knight Tano were the Order's most controversial duo, the pair were not exactly a stickler for rules; they will do what has to be done. Serra has to say they were the best though, led the finest battalion: the 501st Clone Trooper Legion, all the Clones looked up to them. She heard any new transfer or a fresh batch of troops begged to be assigned to General Skywalker's and Lieutenant General Tano's legion. It has been said that the pair were… attached to the Clones, they treated them like men, no one Clone was merely a number and in return, the troopers welcomed them into their brotherhood. They even seemed to have a soft spot for Ahsoka, she was their… Serra does not understand Mando'a, but the young Togruta was often called sister (vod), little sister (vod'ika) and the new transfers looked up to her as an older sister (ori'vod). The 501st were more than just a legion, they were family. Serra never had problems with Clones, but she surely wasn't as close to them like Anakin and Ahsoka, unlike the pair who learned their names, she did her best to do the same; but she often forgets and uses their numbers. The exiled Jedi Knight did not have their level of memory or the sharp eye to tell their men apart. Before the Order's collapse, Serra noted another thing when she did see Anakin and Ahsoka walking around the halls, it was something that made her worry for the young Knight, she sensed… the Dark Side around them both, but it appeared that Dark Side surrounding Anakin was moving to his former Padawan. She never understood why, chose not to voice it to the High Jedi Council, lest she wanted to stir uncomfortable panic. Ahsoka didn't have an evil bone in her body or would be the kind of person to join the Dark Side and murder Younglings, she enjoyed teaching them. Over the past eight months since her exile, she has tried to determine the suspect who attacked the temple, constantly meditated on it, all the clues she remembered seems to be pointing to Ahsoka, but she knows she and the Togruta are not the only practitioners of Jar'Kai; there are many Jedi who would use it in different variations. The one clue that was screaming at her was the traitor's lightsaber grip, Serra doesn't know many Jedi who use a reverse grip, not many like it and as she said before: it is unorthodox. She can recall two Jedi who uses the reverse Shien grip and that is: Jedi Master Adi Gahlia and the second… Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano. Serra brushed her mind of the clues, there's no way Skywalker's former Padawan would turn against them, she's not evil, she would not resort to massacring people to get what she wanted. However, she felt the Force whisper to her, telling her that is the truth.

Serra turned her attention to the mechanic named Mareena and her son Colli, as they tuned up her fighter. She also promised in return for offering her sanctuary, she will protect this city and its people. The Jedi Knight got into a meditative position, deciding to put her mind at ease by meditating. Blocking out external noise, Keto closed her eyes and delved into the Force. As she meditated, she attempted to find peace within herself, move away the bad memories and remember the good, when times were simpler; when no war broke out and the Jedi were only required for peacekeeping or security missions, even overseeing any treaties between various planets. Then the Force screamed at her, something was coming, the Force screamed a warning, Serra felt the Dark Side and it was strong with this intruder and it felt familiar, the same signature she felt eight months ago, but it has grown significantly stronger. Breaking out of her meditation before the Sith realised anything, Serra knew she has been found, eight months was a good record all things considered and she knew the Sith that was coming for her. It was Darth Véurr, Serra knew there are other Jedi survivors scattered around the vast galaxy, so that means the Sith Lady is hunting them. That means the people are in danger too, as far as she can sense, the Sith is alone, no Clone or Stormtrooper regiments have accompanied her; so whatever led the Lady of the Sith here, required her to come alone. Hopefully, her enemy will take a while to reach the city, if she landed below the dam, it will take the Dark Lady a few hours to walk upstream, even by foot. Without warning, a fellow citizen ran into the garage, his breath heaving as if he has been running. After three gulps of air, he managed to get his words out.

"Someone stands above the dam! A person dressed in black armour! A Togruta, I think." He wheezed. Serra's eyes widened, how did the Sith Lady make the trek so quickly? She must be really out to get her. Herself, and much to her dismay, Mareena and Colli ran out to see. Staring at the top of the dam, was Darth Véurr, the wind blowing her pitch black cape gracefully, the sun dancing off her pristine, black unusual looking armour. It looked to be heavily inspired by the Clone Trooper's Phase Two armour and the helmet was that of the Phase One. You would almost mistake this Sith for a Death Trooper. The Sith looked to be unarmed, she didn't bear a single lightsaber, it makes the battle almost unfair, but the galaxy will be a better place without Darth Véurr's presence spreading fear. This was her fight. Serra turned back to the civilians, no harm must come to them.

"Start the fighter and get off this planet. Evacuate this city if you have to." She ordered,

"What about you, Master Keto?" Asked Colli, fear evident in his voice. "Is that the Sith who tried to kill you?",

"This Sith won't be killing anyone today. I will hold her off, now you must flee!" Before anyone argued, Keto leaped into the air, augmented by the Force, whipping off her cloak with one of her sabres unclipped. It was unfortunate this Sith hides her face behind a helmet, Serra assumes it adds the fear and intimidation factor of her appearance. The Sith is young, looks to be either seventeen or eighteen; strange, the same age as Ahsoka. Serra fell into her Djem So stance. "You have spread enough terror, Véurr. It ends now." The Dark Lady was not one bit intimidated by her words, instead she merely chuckled, the modulator built in the helmet distorting it.

"Arrogant you are, Knight Serra Keto. You escaped death once, you won't escape it this time round." She replied, her prosthetic hand clenching. Serra thought this was getting stranger by the moment, the Force was still whispering the name Ahsoka Tano, but Ahsoka does not have a prosthetic forearm. Throughout her campaigns in the war, she never had an injury as severe as this. "You are questioning my true identity, hm?" Well that gave it away, either she felt her doubt or it was something else. While she was distracted, Véurr reached out and Force Pulled Serra's other lightsaber to her hand. The sabre flew into her grasp and quickly ignited it, a green blade sprang from the hilt; while it sickened Véurr to use the weapon of a Jedi to fight her opponent, it will have to do until she constructs her new lightsabres. Darth Véurr instinctively stood into the stance of Form V, which made Keto raise eyebrows, another user of Form V? This will make things slightly difficult. As expected, the Sith Lady attacked first, slamming her… Serra's own sabre against her defence. She was not prepared for the strength behind it, her knees nearly buckled as they bent from the amount of force applied. Keto pushed Véurr off her, proceeding to swing her weapon, as they were blocked and countered by her enemy.

This Sith already had training behind her, her Master trained her well. That was she when jumped and attacked from the air! Serra's mind screeched Ataru, the Way of the Hawk-Bat or The Aggression Form. Positioning her sabre horizontally, Véurr made contact before landing on her feet, Serra twirled around her, clashed again; she then found herself pushed back by a hard Force Push, staggering her, followed by more strikes connected to both styles of Form IV and V. There was that mix of Niman too, the Jedi Knight briefly lost her footing from such onslaught, when a green blade approached her, swinging in a wide arc coming from below. It was too close for comfort, but the Sith Lady is trained in both the standard and reverse Shien grip!? It all finally clicked, she wanted to deny it, but the truth has come to her. The Force was actually right. She felt pity for Knight Anakin Skywalker. Serra blocked the attack as they both held in a lock.

"Ahsoka?" She whispered. All that did was anger the Lady of the Sith, as she won the lock and pushed her away. Her back hit the ground with a sharp ' _thud_ ', shocked by the Togruta's strength, her weapon released from her grip, rolling away to the right; though not close to the edge. "Ahsoka, why?" So it was her who sacked the temple eight months ago, Anakin Skywalker's former Padawan betrayed them all. It was she who allowed the Republic to collapse and give rise to the Galactic Empire. What were her motives for such a fall? What did the Dark Side offer her, that the Light couldn't give?

"The name bears no meaning to me. I am Darth Véurr and now, you will die by your own sabre!" That was when shots were fired, not at them, just missing them. Serra looked, seeing the guards who protect the city. Oh no! This is bad timing indeed! All Véurr did was glare at the guards through her helmet, annoyed by their interruption.

"Those were warning shots! Cease all hostility immediately!" The lead guard demanded. Serra tried to fight back a snort, as if this Sith is going to listen to them and she felt her opponent's irritation. This is not going to go down well. Véurr said nothing, all she did was raise her hand, lifting the three guards into the air and threw them off the dam! Keta reacted in an instant, using the Force to stop their fall.

"It's okay! I won't let her hurt you." She gently placed the frightened guards on a platform below them, her distraction was her downfall though; as Véurr picked her up with a Force Choke, using her right hand. How could she forget the most important rule? Never turn your back on your enemy. She saw her left hand was directed at something else, Serra managed to look down, seeing a large structure containing the city's water; but that much water will flood the entire city! Véurr's fist began to close, as if she was crushing something and that was the structure holding the water, she intends to kill the people! Time was running out. "Please, Dark Lady… you can kill me." Serra clutched her throat as she gagged for air. "Just spare the people, they- innocent.",

"The population are no longer innocent, they have harboured an exiled Jedi. Their punishment is death." With that, Véurr's fist snapped shut, destroying the structure and releasing the water below. Serra watched with horror as the city of Am'balaar become consumed by the rushing water, no one would be able to escape that. There seems to be no satisfying Darth Véurr's bloodlust, wasn't the massacre of the Jedi Temple not enough? Mareena, Colli, they're now dead and then there was a sickening, crunching snap of her neck. Serra's eyes rolled into the back of her head and Véurr threw her body into the raging waters. Clipping one lightsaber to her belt, she picked up the second one and did the same, the first part of her quest is complete and now, she must contact her Master, to tell her where she must go next.

_ Moments Later… _

( _Scene: Cockpit, Orbiting Al'doleem, Outer Rim, Space_ )

Véurr examined the now dead Jedi Knight's lightsabers as she waited for her Master to answer her transmission. All she needs are the Kyber Crystals, which involves taking apart the weapon. Serra was not as much as challenge she had hoped, it wasn't like the first encounter inside the Jedi Temple. She gave up, pleaded as soon as the life of innocent civilians were in danger. It was too easy, either way, she got what she wanted. Now, the Sith are known for their signature red blades, how is she going to turn the crystal red? After waiting ten minutes, Darth Sidious, as he is known to her, but Emperor Palpatine to the general public. His small, blue hologram appeared in front her, Lady Véurr removed her helmet, placing it on her lap. She bowed her head slightly in respect to him.

"Master, Jedi Knight Serra Keto is dead and I have retrieved her sabres." She pulled out the pair of lightsabers to show Sidious as proof and that she is not fooling him. "I am ready for the second stage of creating my lightsabers.",

 _"Excellent Lady Véurr!"_ Darth Sidious cackled, _"To complete your lightsabers, you must travel to Mustafar."_ Véurr's body almost stiffened entirely. Mustafar!? Of all places her Master could send her to, that planet is nothing but bad memories, memories of her humiliating defeat against Anakin Skywalker and in an indirect way, Obi-wan Kenobi too. Skywalker is the reason she lost her arm, it was that final battle that forever defeated Ahsoka Tano and she will never come back. The Jedi Knight she once was, was weak. The Jedi held back her true potential, but under her new Master's tutelage, he has let her embrace her herself and she has become stronger than ever before. _"There, listen to the where the Dark Side swells, follow it. The Kyber Crystal is alive, it sings and it feels. Hear it sing the hymn of the Light Side of the Force, now, you will make it sing the hymn of the Dark Side."_ Darth Véurr understood what her Master was saying, but she didn't understand how to make a Jedi's crystals turn red.

"With all due respect, Master. How do I make the crystals change colour?" She asked, as politely as she could without angering him or pushing his patience. Thankfully, Lord Sidious seemed to be in a good mood and answered her question.

 _"This is where you must prove your strength. Fill the crystal with your pain, your hate, your anger. Bend it to your will. Make. It. Bleed!"_ He explained to her. Fill the Kyber Crystal with her dark emotions, bend it to her will. That can't be difficult. _"Be warned, my Apprentice, a Jedi's crystal can be stubborn. You must be strong enough to force it to obey you."_ And she will, the crystal will be hers and it will serve her in bringing bloodshed to any surviving Jedi. Véurr will prove to her Master that she deserves the title of Sith and she is not some Dark Jedi or a wayward Dark Acolyte that Darth Tyrannus; also known as Count Dooku, a former Jedi Master, used to train.

"It will be done my Lord." Sidious' hologram deactivated, then Véurr typed in the co-ordinates for Mustafar and prepare for the jump to hyperspace. Once the co-ordinates were typed in, Véurr leaned back in her seat, as her surroundings became consumed in the familiar pale blue tube or pipe. When her fighter jumped, Sidious' words made sense, she understood why he was sending her to Mustafar. It was once the place of her defeat, but should she succeed in making Keto's crystals bleed, the Dark Lady will walk away more powerful than she was before and has grown a lot since that battle. She will rise, rise from her defeat and she will be unstoppable.

_ Three Hours Later… _

( _Scene: Cave, Mustafar, Outer Rim_ )

Once more, Darth Véurr landed her fighter on a large clearing, which was merely a large area of flat rock. She can't believe she's back eight months since her defeat at the hands of Ahsoka's Master, eight months since she was sent to kill the leaders of the Confederation of Independent Systems (CIS) and during The Clone Wars, they were often called Seppies. It was a false war though, all played by the superior tactician, her own Master, Sidious. He played both sides like Holochess pieces and Véurr has to give credit to him, he played the game well, too well and managing to hold onto his seat in the Senate and his Emergency Powers; long enough for him to pull the final checkmate: Contingency Order Sixty-six. He held on, despite Padmé and some of the other senators going against him with a document known as _The Delegation of Two-thousand_ , demanding his resignation as Supreme Chancellor, as he was seen to be corrupt and unfit to hold office. The Sith Lady pushed a button to open the hatch of her fighter and she leaped out. Serra Keto's lightsabers were securely clipped to her belt and for a moment, she closed her eyes, joining herself with the Dark Side of the Force, listening to it, telling her where to go next. Véurr opened her eyes again, the Force was leading her to a cave and the entrance was not too far away. With little or no fear, Darth Véurr entered and walked through the cave tunnel, which eventually led to her to some sort of stone table. She revelled in the Dark Side, it was strong, sang almost to her and she fed off it. Placing the lightsabers onto the stone table, the Lady of the Sith began to dismantle them, revealing the pair of Kyber Crystals inside. She took a moment to examine them, they were green, just like Ahsoka's old lightsaber and no bigger than her baby finger, smaller than that even. Yet a crystal that size is enough to power the weapon, which can cut through almost anything, almost. There is a reason why she wears a Mandalorian Iron gauntlet.

Lord Sidious said she has to be strong enough to make the crystals bleed and that she is. The crystals will bend to her will and shall serve her, no longer will they belong to Knight Serra Keto, they will belong to Darth Véurr. She focused on the pair of crystals, causing them to levitate as she focused her hate, her anger and rage into the crystal, and soon enough she found herself straining, her jaw tightening and teeth almost grinding. She almost snarled in an animalistic manner under her helmet. Her Master was not joking that these crystals are indeed alive, it is fighting against her, resisting her. A battle of wills, then so be it. The Kyber Crystals will serve her! Lady Véurr poured more of her dark emotions into them, the stones will obey her! She is the Lady of the Sith! Suddenly, the two green Kyber Crystals let out a concentrated burst of energy, one that Véurr was not ready for and she flung back into the wall, with such force that her armour cracked the wall. Because she was so close to the blast radius, it damaged her helmet too, breaking a section of the visor, revealing her left eye, parts of her orange skin and unique white markings. What was surprising is, when one is a Sith, their eyes are always yellow-gold or gold, haunting and evil, burning with endless hate and anger. When Véurr recovered with a gasp, her eye was no longer gold, they were sapphire-blue and widened with shock, as if she has discovered something horrific or come to a horrible realisation.

"What have I done!?" She asked herself, suddenly, she was no longer Darth Véurr. The Dark Lady of the Sith, Apprentice of Darth Sidious; she is Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano, former Padawan of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One. Ahsoka stood up, a little shaky, but quickly regained her balance and knowing what she must do; she must kill Darth Sidious and end his reign of terror, then find Anakin, maybe he is with Obi-wan and Rex. Picking herself up, Tano walked back to the table, placed the crystals belonging to Serra Keto back into the hilts. She activated them, the bright emerald green blade shone proudly, Ahsoka silently thanked Serra for bringing her back, the dark chains that held her down in her own mind brought her back. It was a traumatic feeling, one she would rather not experience again, the feeling of being imprisoned in your own mind, while your darker self takes control and she could do nothing but watch, it was like Mortis, but worse. In a way, it's like having a split personality, therefore, it is clear for her former Master, that Sidious was in way more control than Sheev Palpatine. Now, it was time to cut the head off the snake. "May the Force be with me." Deactivating the sabres, Ahsoka walked off, returning to her fighter and set a course for Coruscant, where Sidious sat in the office of the Supreme Chancellor, now Emperor. She was going to make him pay for ever messing with this Jedi Knight, a Knight taught under the tutelage of Anakin Skywalker.

_ Five Hours Later… _

( _Scene: Emperor's Office, Senate Building, Coruscant, Core Region_ )

Emperor Palpatine, or Darth Sidious sat in his throne, alone without his Royal Guards. He was patiently waiting for his Apprentice to return from her journey to create her lightsabers, new ones. Years ago, his original plan was to turn Anakin Skywalker, but a vision from the Force changed his mind, seeing his Apprentice surpass him even if she is not The Chosen One or the fact her Midi-chlorian count was not as high as his, but high enough. She just needed the right guidance to tap into such power and Darth Véurr, who was formerly Ahsoka Tano did not disappoint, the young Togruta had a feral viciousness he liked, unlike Skywalker. The Togruta female was easy to manipulate and mould into his hands, he played on her fears, made her doubt the trust of the Jedi Order and the Council. He made her believe that she could confide in him, saw him as a dear friend, an uncle, told him her secret familial relationship with the now dead Senator Amidala and her husband Skywalker; the conflicting emotions she had for a certain Clone Captain in her battalion. When she was tipping ever so closer to the Dark Side, all she needed was one more push and that was when the remaining Council members: Master Windu, Tiin, Fisto and Kolar, as the others were off-planet, attempted to arrest him, which quickly turned into his attempted murder. It all played well into his hands when Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano arrived and ultimately, made her choice, protecting him from Windu's killing blow. As soon as she bowed the knee, her turn was complete, he granted her the name Darth Véurr, the Dark Protector; all she wanted to do was protect her family, her species are known for forming attachments, her inner circle and she would protect it fiercely. He promised her the foolish belief that her loved ones would have a better future in the newly established Galactic Empire. Instead, he was destroying that circle, so the only person his Apprentice would trust and be loyal to is him; Sidious watched with glee as her family crumbled, as one by one they turned their back on her, seeing she has gone down a dark path. It was glorious to watch, he sensed her anger, her hate, it was filling, the Dark Side consumed her even more, slowly destroying who she was as Ahsoka. If the Council had not attacked him, Sidious had another ploy to make her turn, he knew Jedi Master Shaak Ti was her biological mother, after she told him of her father: Azure Tano, who died protecting her during a pirate attack. The thought of keeping such a secret from her would have angered her, of course any action has a reaction, Shaak would have been removed from the Council and expelled from the Jedi Order; which would have tipped Skywalker's former Padawan too, the thought of being expelled for simply being related by blood. The attack on his life played into his hands better however.

Thinking about it now, Ahsoka Tano was a much better choice, she is far more younger than Skywalker, there is five years between them. Anakin was into his adulthood, but for Ahsoka, she was merely seventeen, on the border of past a teenager, but not yet an adult. She was in the stage of still needing counsel and guidance, her mind was easier to manipulate. Skywalker was slowly being removed from the equation after he felt the Dark Side leaving him, he felt it seep into his former Padawan. He recalled the young girl telling him her account of her adventure on the mysterious planet of Mortis with Anakin and Obi-wan, it excited him because she already had a brief brush with the Dark Side, now there is a difference between being controlled by it and willingly join the darker side. The mythology of the Overlords of Mortis: the Father, the Son and the Daughter highly peaked his intrigue. What interested him was what she said after experiencing a vision, she told him something about ' _seeds of the Dark Side_ ', which was brilliant for him. The seeds were planted into her, the Dark Side flowing from Anakin and into her, was feeding the seeds, nurturing them and he was the… gardener. The Darkness grew in her, she just needed someone to persuade her to tap into it. Now his patience was rewarded, the galaxy is under his control, Darth Véurr is his Apprentice and should be returning shortly, the Dark Side has become stronger than it was before! Almost the same during the Old Sith Empire of 6900 BBY, it defragmented and dissolved in 5000 BBY, but was restored in 4980 BBY, that was the time of the Old Galactic Republic. The Sith Empire was reborn under a new ruler: Darth Revan and his Apprentice Malak. It was during The Madalorian War of 3976 BBY. Revan was once a Jedi Master, he stepped up to the dangers of the Mandalorians, with help from likeminded Jedi followers and Malak, his most loyal follower; they were called The Revanchist. He and his followers helped the Old Republic end the war against the Mandalorians in 3960 BBY, it was a sixteen year war. How Revan and his Apprentice turned, was they found evidence of an old Sith a faction that survived The Great Hyperspace War of 5000 BBY, inside Trayus Academy on the Sith world of Malachor V. The pair came into contact with the Sith Emperor and turned them, but like all Sith, they had their own personal gains, treachery is the Sith way.

Before he fully turned the Jedi Knight, he actually enjoyed hearing Ahsoka's animated account of what she learned about Revan, it's not everyday you hear a Jedi take interest in a figure from so long ago, who walked both the Light and Dark Side. It was no surprise she told him some of her peers were wary of her interests in such area of history, young Tano just wanted to broaden her perspectives and that involved learning both the Jedi back then and she even delved a little into accounts of the Old Sith Empire. It was something the librarian in the Jedi Archive forbade her from having access to and it frustrated her, she tried to get Anakin to help get the books she wanted to read, he understood that she was just curious and studious, along with keeping her quiet, it doesn't kill to learn something from thousands of years ago; but he didn't have the right due to his rank. The rank of Jedi Master was required to access these books. Obviously, Sidious gained her trust even further when he used his contacts to get her the books, the Council were displeased when she got her hands on the books and refused to tell them where she got them and who had access. They already showed distrust or unease towards her and they knew, through Anakin, she was close to the Chancellor. He can imagine their irritation that she was being difficult, they feared that if she learned of such history, she would turn, but no, it was pure curiosity and that rare studious side of her they were denying the right of. They even denied her the rank of Jedi General after her knighting, refusing to let her lead her own battalion of Clone Troopers; hence her former rank was Liuetenant General. Sidious was pulled from his thoughts when the door opened, revealing Darth Véurr, his Apprentice, or so he thinks. A small smile widened on his face. Sith Lady Véurr looked a little worse for wear, her helmet was damaged and he noticed a few dents and scrapes on her armour. Looks like the Kyber Crystals put up a fight, but it seemed Véurr, once again, proved stronger and that was good, her power was growing.

"I see you have returned, Lady Véurr. Your quest was successful." He said to her, "Come now. Show me your lightsabers.",

"Yes, Master." She replied. Ahsoka took out both her sabres and activated them. Lord Sidious expected to see bleeding red, but to his shock, they were still green! His Apprentice failed! She was supposed to bleed them! That was when he finally looked into her eye, where the helmet was broken, her eyes were not Sith gold, they were blue. Ahsoka Tano was back, but how!? He was so assured that Darth Véurr destroyed all aspects of Ansoka Tano.

"I assume you have made your choice." The Sith Lord clipped, "Disappointing. I should have chosen Skywalker.",

"Your reign ends now!" Ahsoka declared. Growling, Sidious stood up and revealed his lightsaber from his sleeve and ignited it. With little or no warning, he leapt at his former Apprentice, Ahsoka took to Form V, the best way to counteract Sidious' Ataru. Ahsoka crossed her sabres to block the Dark Lord's attack and being younger and stronger, physically than him, she successfully pushed him back. It was satisfying to watch him stumble, with his defences opened, Ahsoka made a quick, Force augmented dash, with the lightsaber in reverse grip, she slashed across Darth Sidious' torso. The strike effectively killed him, smoke rising from his body, as the wound cooled itself, yet still sizzling as it is fresh. Darth Sidious, Emperor Palpatine now laid dead on the floor, unmoving. His eight month reign had ended. Ahsoka discarded the lightsabers, no longer needing them and then, she felt a familiar Force presence tugging at her, it was one she knew too well and he was right here on Coruscant. Twirling around, Ahsoka made a mad dash for the turbo lift.

_ Twenty Minutes Later… _

( _Scene: Gardens, Streets, Upper Level, Coruscant, Core Region_ )

Ahsoka paused to catch her breath momentarily by the gate of the large garden, created for the people to enjoy and just sit down. It was literally a large park, kind of nice to have when every inch of Coruscant is nothing but streets that spread in every single direction like a complex network. On the far end of the garden, for the first time in eight months, her eyes met Anakin. Walking towards him, it was clear he was meditating, using the small water feature to calm his mind. It almost made her chuckle, Anakin hated meditation and she rubbed it off from him. He still wears the same clothes from when they last met, that was when they fought on Mustafar. Ahsoka's heart was fluttering with nervousness and anxiety, what if her father-figure never forgave her? Would he attack her at first sight? She didn't know what to do, but then… Anakin stirred, he was coming out of meditation and his head turned. That was when he turned around, his lightsaber sprang to life, it was poised to attack. Unarmed, Ahsoka raised her hands as a sign of surrender and meaning no harm.

"Master." She said shakily, removing her helmet and falling to her knees. "Please, forgive me." What she did was wrong, Sidious lied to her, all he did was break her away from those who genuinely cared about her. Anakin, Padmé, Obi-wan and Rex, they did not turn their backs on her, she did. All they were trying to do was get to see that Sidious was lying to her, using her and she failed to see past his manipulations and Ahsoka figured it out, perhaps too late, she has paid the price. Anakin raised his weapon, with every intention to strike her down, as his blue eyes stated at her own, her eyes were no longer filled with hate and rage; they were eyes begging for forgiveness. That was when… to her dismay, Anakin chose not to kill her, his own former Padawan, the person he saw as a daughter. Anakin deactivated his weapon, the blade retracting back into the hilt. 

"Ahsoka?" He merely whispered and the fellow Jedi Knight smiled with such happiness, to see his daughter back. Anakin figured Ahsoka is a lot stronger than he thought, to fight off such a darkness and come back to the light. Ahsoka stood up and gave Anakin a near-crushing bear hug. The two shortly parted and Anakin spoke again. "There's someone waiting for you." He nodded his head in gesture for her to turn. Ahsoka turned around, surprised and astonished to see the man, not Clone, man, her heart yearned for. It was Rex and he wasn't wearing his Clone armour, instead he was wearing jeans which had a small bit of slack at the legs, a black t-shirt that showed off his defined muscles as it was a tight fit, and a brown jacket to finish off the look. Surprisingly he wasn't even carrying his signature DC-17 hand blasters, he hardly goes anywhere without them.

Regardless, Ahsoka rushed towards Rex, jumping into his arms, not bothered by her armour. Rex spun her around for a moment or two more before putting her down and leaned in to kiss her, this time, she didn't run, she embraced it. Her hand cupped his cheek, as the other rested in the back of his head and Rex held her in his arms with such love and equal amounts of yearning. It seems like Rex forgives her past actions, he didn't look sad or angry, and she was glad. All she wanted was Rex and she will never let him go, never again.

"My cyar'ika." He murmured. He called her darling or sweetheart in Mando'a and she liked it. The pair stared into each other's eyes, sapphire-blue looking into soft, soulful brown eyes. The Jedi Knight will not push him away this time. "Ahsoka." But then… something snapped in her, Rex immediately jerked away, seeing Ahsoka's eyes turn… that sickly yellow-gold. Ahsoka Tano was consumed and pushed down, allowing Darth Véurr to rise again, how could allow that pathetic child to take over her? Anger and hate radiated off her in intense waves. Rex stepped away, his hands raised, he's pleading her to spare him.

"No!" Was all the revived Véurr said. She lifted her hand, shaping it like a claw, Rex clutched his throat, as the air was being choked out of him. However instead of letting him suffocate, Darth Véurr sharply clenched her fist, snapping Rex's neck, killing him instantly. Her surroundings then…

****

( _Scene: Cave, Mustafar, Outer Rim_ )

Darth Véurr woke up with a sharp gasp. Her mind raced until she collected herself, she figured out what happened, the Kyber Crystals sent a backlash at her when she attempted to corrupt them. When she was unconscious, they gave her Light Side Force visions, showing her the desires she wanted as Ahsoka Tano and truth be told, it almost drove her mad. It was lucky she did not go mad. Ahsoka Tano is weak, she destroyed her and she will never come back. Her true Master is Darth Sidious. Véurr walked over to the table, seeing the crystals sitting there and she glared at them. Picking them both up, she growled as she poured her hatred, anger, rage and her pain into them.

"You will obey!" She gritted through her teeth, her exposed gold eye glowing almost, and then proceeded to slap the crystals onto the stone table, which actually looked to be an alter. Lady Véurr paid no heed, but the blank walls behind her began to glow red, revealing strange, ancient symbols carved into them. The memories flooded her mind, each one representing her dark emotions: her humiliating defeat against Anakin Skywalker, that was the source of her hate, Azure Tano - her biological father dying to selflessly protect her, the mother she never knew who abandoned her, the Jedi Order who refused to let learn her heritage and allow her to grow, them forbidding her from raising her rank to General and giving her command of a Clone Legion, the source of her anger, the loss of her surrogate mother: Padmé Amidala-Skywalker, her pain and those she closely trusted: Obi-wan and even Rex to a degree, her rage, betrayal fuelled her rage. The glow underneath her hands began to get brighter, as the crystals whimpered under such strong, dark emotions, overwhelming almost. They still tried to fight, but she knew the Kyber Crystals were fighting a losing battle. "You. Will. OBEY!" With one last surge of her darkness, the crystals gave in, a dark-red light can be seen under her hand, along with a little bit of lightening to disperse excess energy.

Véurr fell to the floor, exhausted, the bleeding process took up a fair amount of energy, more than she realised and even more since she did it on two Kyber Crystals, not one. Catching the edge of the alter, the Dark Lady pulled herself up and saw with her own eyes, the green crystals that once belonged to Jedi Serra Keto, ones that once sung with the Light Side of the Force, are now bleeding red. Véurr could hear them singing the song of darkness, of her pain, hate and anger and she loved it. They belong to her now, the Kyber Crystals are her slaves. Recovering some of her energy, Véurr needed to walk back to her fighter to get the components she collected for her lightsabers and prepare them for the placement of the now bleeding Kyber Crystals. They are her's now and they shall serve her well in spilling the blood of Jedi, wherever they hide and enforcing the hand of the Galactic Empire, she helped bring to power.

_ Four Hours Later… _

( _Scene: Emperor's Office, Senate Building, Coruscant, Core Region_ )

Inside the Senate building of Coruscant, Emperor Palpatine, as he is known to the Imperial military and the general public, was engaged in a short meeting with Admiral, also recently promoted to Moff, Wilhuff Tarkin. His rank as Admiral stayed the same as he commands the Imperial Navy. This is concerning the progress of the Death Star's construction. Two of the Emperor's Royal Guards stood away, but ensuring their rightful protector is safe. That was when their weapons, electrical pikes activated, only to be thrown away by a strong Force Push. They hit the glass, cracking it thankfully, they should be thankful their lives were spared, as they fell unconscious. Both Tarkin and Mas Amedda were taken by surprise at the attack and interruption, when their gaze fell upon Darth Véurr. Her stance was menacing, the montrals acquitting to her height, the armour making her look tall as her black cape fluttered behind her. On her belt, clipped to it, was a pair of lightsabers that look recently made. She looked a little banged up, the helmet was damaged and her black Clone Trooper inspired armour was covered in small dents and scratches. Tarkin stared right into the Sith Lady's gaze, while Amedda did not, for he feared Darth Véurr; Wilhuff stared at the single gold eye that glared into his soul, as it appeared and saw the white markings. He instantly knew it was that Jedi Knight and former Lieutenant General: Ahsoka Tano; she stowed away on the Citadel mission with a small squad of Clone Troopers, along with former General Skywalker and Kenobi. When he first met her, she was just a Padawan, under Knight Skywalker and to be quick to the point, they hated each other. Ahsoka did not like him and neither did he. His mind buzzed, Ahsoka Tano is Darth Véurr!? Why did she suddenly turn her back on her pathetic Jedi Order? Either way, Tarkin reached for his blaster, only for the Emperor to stop him.

"Stay your hand, Moff Tarkin. It is perfectly fine.",

"But Emperor!" Tarkin sputtered, "Your safety-" Palpatine interrupted him mid-sentence,

"My safety is of no threat. I am capable of handling this." He insisted, "Tarkin, Amedda, leave us." Tarkin removed his hand away from his blaster and simply nodded, then bowing before the Emperor. Both he and Mas Amedda left the Emperor's side, exiting the room. Only Sidious and Véurr stood, staring at each other. There was brief silence between the two, and Darth Sidious spoke one word to her. "Apprentice." He simply greeted, along with eagerly waiting to see her newly constructed lightsabers. He was eager to see the crystals she bled. Darth Véurr unclipped her new lightsabers, holding the hilts in reverse, one hand above the other. She ignited them simultaneously, the room filling with the unforgettable snap-hiss. One, three foot and one one-point-five foot crimson blades sprang from the hilts that were ten-point-five inches long. Sidious took note of their build, they were silver, built from the components she has collected over the last few months in her spare time, fascinating that she went with handcrafted blades than just taking the sabre hilts of the previous owner. It looks like she wanted them to be her own, something personal and the fact the hilt of a previous wielder would not suit her. He also noticed one lightsaber was the standard, the other was a Shoto, the hilts were the same length, but the Shoto blade was half the length, only one-point-five feet long, as mentioned before. What intrigued him even more was that the hilts were slightly angled, better grip for her hands, the angle was not as extreme as Darth Tyrannus', but it is clear they are built for combat, yet allowing for blaster deflection. Darth Véurr has done well, she is now a fully fledged Sith and Ahsoka Tano is no more. She is powerful indeed and her power will continue to grow as time passes. Sidious just has to ensure he has power over her, otherwise it will be a cycle of the Apprentice killing the Master.

"Master." Was Darth Véurr's response, as she held her lightsabers proudly, the red gleam dancing off her exposed gold eye. The blades are ready to spill the blood of her enemies and the enemies of the Galactic Empire.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this backstory of how Véurr got her lightsabers, since Anakin ran off with her main lightsaber and her Shoto is lost somewhere on Mustafar. 
> 
> Lastly, before you ask; regarding to Darth Véurr's lightsabers, they are constructed in the exact same way as Ahsoka's from Star Wars: Rebels, except the Kyber Crystals are red, not white. She is bleeding the crystals, not healing them.
> 
> I don't ask for reviews, but I like constructive critism, it is how us writer's grow and improve. I do like to see your opinions. Don't worry, I will be working on the final couple of one-shots concerning Darth Véurr's fate. So right now, any new story I post will be placed in chronological order, but I am jumping around a bit of the timeline.
> 
> Bye!


End file.
